


Up In Knots

by LazyCakes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Bullying, Crushes, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyCakes/pseuds/LazyCakes
Summary: Kageyama makes two discoveries; one, physical, the other, uncomfortably physical.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Up In Knots

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at Haikyuu :3c hopefully it goes over well!

Kageyama shouldered the door to the gym open, eyes on his phone. Mom had sent...well, it definitely was a text, but she must have been using voice-to-text, again. 

_ Will you be home in time for no no kitty get out of there _

_ Will you be home before die hey that’s enough of that _

His shoes squeaked across the polished floor, breaking the silence, muscle memory taking him to the corner where the team usually dumped their bags, tripping over Hinata’s as he went.

Wait. 

He glanced around the gym again. Silence and Hinata didn’t tend to go together, and though it was definitely his bag, the gym was empty. 

No, not  _ totally  _ empty; the posts for the volleyball net were in place, but the net itself was nowhere in sight. 

Shoving his phone into his pocket, Kageyama glanced down at Hinata’s bag again, his school uniform shoved inside. 

“Hinata? You around?” He called, eyeing the curtained stage. Hinata wasn’t known for pranks, but it wasn’t impossible. 

“Kageyama?” Hinata’s voice was watery, hoarse, and muffled. 

“Why do you sound like you’ve been abused? Where the hell are you?” 

Kageyama strode into the middle of the gym, already irritated. Hinata always cried so damn easy. 

“Please, help! I can’t move!” Hinata’s voice fell dead into the air, but definitely from behind the storage closet door. 

“Idiot,” Kageyama scowled, though he was already on his way to the closet, tugging the door open, “What did you get yourself into this ti-”

Kageyama’s breath died in his throat as the light from the gym fell into the storage closet.

It was completely dark inside, just as creepy and full of stale-smelling sports equipment as always, and lying on his stomach on the floor, Hinata was wrapped up in the volleyball net.

A single glance made it clear that he hadn’t done it to himself; his arms were pinned behind his back and his legs were bent up unnaturally, ankles crossed against the backs of his thighs. 

Glancing further into the closet -- what if the culprit was still around? -- Kageyama knelt and took Hinata’s shoulder, rolling him partially and trying to see how to free him.

‘“What happened?”

Hinata’s eyes were huge where the light hit his face, cheeks wet and lashes dark with tears.

His lip was split in one spot, and though it didn’t look too bad, rage washed over Kageyama. “Who did this to you?”

“Those second years from the basketball club...I thought they were done, so I started setting up the net...There were only the three of them hanging around! But they didn’t really like me interrupting, I guess…”

Tugging at where the edge of the net was folded over itself at the back of Hinata’s head, careful around his curls, Kageyama grit his teeth.

“Your lip. Did they hit you?”

“No! No, they just...they just dropped me kinda hard. I--I’m okay, I promise!”

Kageyama grabbed the back of Hinata’s neck before recoiling. His skin was hot, and soft, even more so than his hair.

“I think I’ve gotta flip you over.”

Hinata nodded, and tensed.

“That’s fine, just give me a heads-up.”

“Alright.” Sitting back on his haunches, Kageyama bit his lip where Hinata couldn’t see.

Maybe it was just the rush of adrenaline, but he hadn’t liked how angry he was, how protective he’d felt, to find Hinata like this, but he liked even less how his eyes caught on the red, clean lines cutting into his skin, at the way his flesh swelled up around it, supple and delicate. 

“How long have you been like this?” Kageyama tried, tugging testily at the net near the small of Hinata’s back.

“Uh...good question. I stopped yelling ‘cause I was scared I’d lose my voice, and obviously, nobody was coming to help...time gets weird in the dark. I was definitely relieved to hear your voice!” Hinata tried to laugh, but it was mostly a nervous hiccup.

“I’m gonna flip you, now.”

Kageyama tucked a hand under Hinata’s waist, the other at his shoulder, and Hinata nodded.

He cried out as he was rolled, a sort of choked whine, but squinted his eyes closed from the light anyway. On his back, Hinata was splayed out like a frog for dissection; in order to keep his feet under him, his thighs were spread wide, and his back arched where he pushed his shoulders to the ground to ease tension off his wrists.

“Sorry.”

Hinata shook his head.

“It needed to be done.”

In this new stretch, his shirt was hiked halfway up his chest, and his shorts were tucked into the bend of his hips, dark briefs peeking out at each thigh. He was panting, teeth grit and tears clinging to his eyelashes.

He was gorgeous.

Kageyama choked down a casual swallow. He found the loose end of the net and resumed his work, determined to keep his eyes on the knots, and not the faint bruises forming across Hinata’s skin.

“God, those basketball assholes are so full of themselves.” He hissed, sliding his hand under the net, against Hinata’s stomach, who jumped slightly as his hand crossed his skin.

“Yeah, well, I’m an easy target.” Hinata tried to laugh again, and though it was better than the last, it was still weak, unassured.

“No, you’re not, dumbass. What’s the point of legs so strong if you can't run?”

“Jumping to catch  _ your  _ balls, what kind of question is that?” Hinata snapped right back, stretching his shoulders and popping another knot free. He gasped in relief as it freed his chest, and rolled onto his side so Kageyama could work on the final layer around his arms and legs. “And, anyway, they cornered me; they just got really quiet, and by the time I realized they were even close, the one had his hands on me. I’m not getting suspended for kicking an upperclassmen! Nobody would believe he grabbed me!”

With a resolute tug, Kageyama thought he would free the net, but instead Hinata writhed and an  _ “Ow!” _ squeaked out.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. It needs to come loose.”

Kageyama nodded even though his ears were buzzing too loudly to hear. The little crack of Hinata’s voice as he’d whined had muted everything else. He’d never seen Hinata act this tough, he scarcely had the constitution to take a stubbed toe, and though he was still panting for air, gritting his teeth and keeping his eyes firmly closed, he wasn’t crying.

Kageyama lifted Hinata’s shoe to pass his sneaker back through one of the holes in the net, and it popped fully free with a stretch.

Hinata sighed deeply as he straightened his leg, swinging his ankle around and letting his head fall limp to the ground.

“God, I’m nauseous.” He groaned.

“We’re not out of the woods yet.” Kageyama said, already manipulating the next set of knots. 

Hinata was quiet as Kageyama worked, limp and moving only when Kageyama pushed him. He kept his eyes on the line of light along his cheek, the weak flutter of his long lashes, and let his hands work over Hinata’s arms blindly.

Well, it had distracted him from the interest in the ropes, at least.

“I don’t know how much time we’ve got before the others show up,” Hinata began, voice watery again. He sounded young, like this, like a normal kid in high school, not a sensation-to-be, not an athlete with the world’s eyes already on him. “But, please,” He continued as Kageyama paused, only Hinata’s arms pinned behind him now. “Don’t tell them.” 

“Why? You should report this!”

“Are you kidding?” Wriggling on his own, Hinata wormed one hand free from the net, the other slipping out after. He stretched out, deeply, and Kageyama stared as long as he was sure Hinata would keep his eyes closed. Every inch of him was crossed with light bruises, not enough to seriously hurt him, but dark on his skin, and he gasped deeply when he was finally free, clothes all pushed out of place. He stood, tugging the net away when Hinata continued. “They already think I can’t hold my own, on the court or not. I look at them and they all look back like I’m fragile, like I’m overeager. They don’t need any more reasons to worry about me. Whether they admit it or not, whether they know it consciously or not, I’m a liability just to have around.”

Kageyama held his hand out and Hinata took it, pulling him to his feet. He swayed unsteadily once he was up, and didn’t let go of Kageyama. Eyes between his sneakers, he sniffled. 

“You’re not a burden, idiot. You’re valuable; just like we’re intimidated by you, we don’t want you at risk.”

Hinata looked up to Kageyama, but he had already cast his own eyes away, cheeks hot. “You’re not a liability. What kind of team would we be if we designated one of our own members incapable of looking after himself?”

Hinata pulled his hand out of Kageyama’s, but stepped closer, and Kageyama let his hand fall limply to his side. “I just mean that-”

“-Hello? Hinata? Kageyama?”

Hinata jumped a good foot into the air as Sugawara’s voice echoed through the gym.

“Here!” He cried, gathering the net in two giant, uneven handfuls and marching out.

Kageyama followed only after scrubbing at his face with the palms of his hands.

Daichi and Sugawara were milling about the bags, but Daichi dropped his and came jogging over, taking the loose half of the net from where it trailed behind Hinata.

“Hey, what happened to the net? What were you guys doing in there?”

Hinata bit his lip, but didn’t look at Kageyama.

“Uh, I went to grab the net, but, uh, the door closed behind me. I knocked it over; Hinata was trying to help me fix it before bringing it out.”

Sugawara raised an eyebrow, but Daichi was nodding easily, and as he took one side of the net, Kageyama caught up with Hinata to help with the other.

“Alright, well, in the future, just ask for help outright. What’s the purpose of a teammate if they won’t help you?”


End file.
